Justice League Beyond Vol. 6 Issue 001
Summary * Dateline: Metropolis interviews James Olsen, Paxton Powers and Margarete Spiegl about the world without nuclear weapons * Wonder Woman detects a prison break and puts out a call to active Justice League members: Robotman, Kiri, Star Sapphire, Steel Shiva and Olympian are on call. ** Olympian is a new member, a Greek superhero with five magical rings. ** Steel Shiva has to make a sudden exit from a meeting with his brother Yamahil which arouses suspicions. * The breakout was not at Arkham Asylum for the Criminally Insane or Blackgate Penitentiary but a low security prison - where robots shaped like playing cards extracted Jervis Tetch, the Mad Hatter * The CCTV footage and evidence on the scene suggests that Jervis was broken out against his will - by old robots he made decades ago. * Kiri and Olympian go to interview Kathryn Kenson, Tetch's fiancee who he met through a inmate letter program. She explains that he had no urge to escape and in fact had contacted several of his former victims to apologise for his past acts. * Research turns up that Alice Liddell, a lady who attacked Jervis last year when he was out on parole, is out of prison and has legally changed her name to Regina Quirke... words that mean "Queen" and "Heart" * More robots are heading to Gotham City, these ones seeking to kidnap a Walrus from the zoo, but they are hacked by Robotman and Steel Shiva. * The robots are followed back to their base, a hidden fortress in the mountains styled as per the works of Lewis Carroll and populated with playing card- and chess-themed robots. * Regina Quirke/Alice Liddell is in the base, protected by several robots... including a large Humpty-Dumpty style one and a Queen of Hearts one. ** Star Sapphire cracks the top off Humpty Dumpty's egg, leaving Robotman to smash it so no-one can put it together again. ** Regina is ensnared by Kiri and KOed by a Star Sapphire generated hedgehog croquet ball ** Steel Shiva grapples the Queen of Hearts, a potent robot, but Olympian stuns her so that Star Sapphire can both crush her head and blow her mind with a raven and a writing desk. * Jervis is saved and returned to prison, where he is much happier, while Regina Quirke is sent to Arkham. * The Red Queen robot seems to have been built by Solo Takashi but the evidence is tenuous, so arresting Doc Otaku is beyond our heroes. ** Doc Otaku is using Supr, a metahuman dating app, and has met a lovely lady who wants to meet him for coffee with one milk and twenty five sugars. Details * First appearance of Olympian * The Mad Hatter was last seen in Justice League Beyond Vol. 3 Issue 007 * The Daily Planet is investigating the theft of the ceremonial Doomsday Clock * Dr Koemi Ebisu is practicing musical therapy with the inmates at Arkham Asylum for the Criminally Insane ** Peyton Riley, aka the Ventriloquist, is performing '' My Name Is Talulah''... accompanied by a sock puppet